Beside the Gate
by blood-fire-dragon
Summary: this is just about seto & jou in an alley fighting thugs, and their connection to each other. just mindless pounding and blood. rated M for violence


_**Beside the Gate**_

Yo, this story is mainly just guys fighting it out, so

Warning, blood, violence, and incredible suckiness. enjoy.

* * *

Seto typed furiously on his laptop in the back of his limo. He had a deadline due that morning and he still wasn't finished. Leaning his head back, Seto sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to alleviate an oncoming headache.

Sighing again, he turned his head towards the window, and blinked. Was that just…?

"Driver. Stop the car." Seto growled into the mike. The limo pulled over to the curb, and Seto immediately jumped out without the driver's assistance. He walked over to an alleyway, and confirmed what he had seen.

"Mutt." Seto gasped. There before him, was Jounouchi, surrounded by a group of three thugs, beating ruthlessly upon him. Jou glanced up once at Seto, but a foot to the face turned his attention quickly back to the problem at hand.

Seto growled low. The look he saw in Jou's eyes was painful. The humiliation of being caught…the pain. Seto growled again, narrowing his eyes. Nobody tormented Jou but Him!

Seto lunged at the nearest thug and punched him in the jaw. The thug stumbled back and looked back just in time to meet Seto's foot in a roundhouse kick. The other thugs stop momentarily to see what was happening, and Jou took that chance and jumped up, giving one of the thugs an uppercut punch to the jaw. And kicked the other in the groin, then stumbled back next to Seto, ready.

Jou struck up a fighting pose. Panting, he turned to look at Seto. Seto was also in a fighting stance, but glanced at him through the corner of his eye, then turned his attention back to the angry stumbling thugs.

They spared one last glance at each other, then ran into the fray, kicking and punching as they went.

After a time, Seto found himself tiring. He was as good a fighter as anyone, but the thugs were ruthless, and somehow, get avoiding his attacks. Growling, he finally connected to the thugs head, bringing him down. Taking quick breaths, Seto turned to see how Jounouchi was faring.

Jou was in bad shape. He was breathing hard, and tried to stay ahead of the thugs. But, how in the Hell did they keep avoiding his hits just so…? It was enough to drive him mad.

A quick glance over at Seto confirmed that he had finally taken down one of the thugs. Turning his attention back, he was jabbed in the stomach with such force that he forgot how to breath, the darkness and stars he was seeing were strangely comforting.

Before he could even contemplate passing out, he felt himself being lifted, and thrown. His stomach flipped up into his throat with each passing second he was in the air. He opened his eyes in time to catch himself from landing on his head.

Picking himself up, he found that he had been tossed on the other side of a fence…where more goons had shown up. Jou groaned silently and picked himself up with the help of the gate…this was gonna get ugly.

Seto growled as he was distracted enough for the other thug to pull a knife and stab him in the side. Reacting quickly, he chopped at the thug's hand, forcing him to drop the knife into Seto's waiting hand.

Seto felt someone behind him too late, and was kicked in the back, flying into the gate. Gasping, he turned around, and felt Jou behind him. Spitting out some blood, he smirked at the remaining thugs on his side.

"How is it, dear Mutt, that you always seem to attract the wrong attention…and bring me with you?" Seto asked casually as he shifted the knife into his right hand.

"Don't call me a Mutt!! And how the Hell should I know?! Besides, you didn't have to stop and help, ya'know, you could'a kept on going." Jou growled, realizing that he was fading fast.

"Hmph. That just isn't my style. I mean, if I hadn't of shown up, the poor puppy would be all broken, and no fun to play with anymore. Can't have that, now can I?" Seto asked, stiffening as one thug lunged at him.

"Oh, shove it up your ass, moneybags!!" Jou hissed, rushing forward and using his remaining strength to fight off the two thugs on his side.

"No…unh, thanks." Seto grunted, as he jabbed the knife into the lunging thug's ribcage, the thug breaking a rib before he fell to the ground.

Jou turned to retort, but gasped as he saw the remaining thug bring down his fists between Seto's shoulders, causing Seto to cry out as he collapsed to the ground.

Jou snarled, and finished the last thug on his side with a nice nose-crunching head-butt. The he quickly raced up the fence and jumped on the last thug, bringing them both down. Jou beat on him, throwing in all of his pent up frustration.

"Nobody beats on moneybags but **me**! Got it?!" Jou howled, punching him harder. The thug managed to get his arm up and shoved him off.

Getting up Jou turned in time to have his throat grabbed and crushed. Jou clawed and kicked, trying with all his remaining strength to get free. Nothing was working. Slowly, Jou started to turn blue, his breath coming in wheezing gasps.

'_Oh great. I'm gonna die, and I never got to kick that…damn money…bags face…in…_'

Right before he lost consciousness, the thug jerked, and dropped him. Jou gasped for air, trying to fill his lungs with precious contaminated air. He heard a 'thump' beside him and he jumped up, seeing the thug laying on the ground with a knife sticking out of his back.

Looking over, he saw a blood and bruised covered Seto, leaning heavily against a wall. Jou stumbled over to him, and relaxed against it as well.

Seto glanced over at Jou, then turned to the wall across form them. Sighing he picked himself up, and started to limp out of the alley. Jou watched him go, as if in a dream. Seto stopped, then turned to him, an eyebrow raised in question.

Jou just stared, not comprehending what was asked. "What?" he croaked, and winced as that one word scraped his throat terribly.

Seto sighed, and limped back, tossing Jou's right arm over his shoulder, and continued walking towards the exit. "You are an idiot." He muttered.

Jou glanced sharply at him, and hissed, not able to speak for the moment. Seto glanced at him through the corner of his eye, and grinned, shaking his head in amusement.

"You fought pretty well. I'm impressed." Seto complimented, causing Jounouchi to jerk in surprise. Seto groaned as that made his broken rib announce itself. He glared at Jou, then shook his head again, and led him to his still awaiting limo.

"Mr. Kaiba, are you alright? What happened?" his driver asked in concern, seeing them completely covered in multiple bruises and blood.

"None of your concern, now, drive us to the hospital." Seto commanded as he helped Jou into the limo, then plopped himself down beside him.

The limo driver looked confused, but knew better than to upset Seto Kaiba. So he nodded and got into the drivers seat.

"Yes sir, Mr. Kaiba sir."

* * *

hmm, not what i had planned to turn out...but i guess it works...so, tell me wat u thought. did it suck, was it alright, review


End file.
